1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and more particularly to a system and a method for testing a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems need to be tested as they are manufactured. A program test file unique to a specific computer type is used to test the specific computer for various problems. Since the program test file is unique for each specific computer type, there are often many program test files that are needed. Manual operation of applying the specific kind of program test file for a specific computer type is done presently, making it very inconvenient and time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for testing a computer.